die_blauen_und_die_grauenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Teil 2
Inhalt Inzwischen ist es Mai 1862. E läuft die Peninsula-Campaign, der Halbinsel-Feldzug, bei dem die Unionsarmee über die virginische Halbinsel nach Richmond gelangen will. Major Welles von der CS-Kavallerie macht für seinen Sohn Boomer, einen Second-Lieutenant der CS-Artillerie, Beobachtungsdienst auf einem Turm, der für diesen Zweck gezimmert wurde. Nach einigen gezielten Schüssen auf die Unionsinfanterie bemerkt der Major einen Fesselballon, in dem Artilleriebeobachter der Union sind. Er verlässt seinen Posten, um seinen Sohn zu warnen. Lieutenant Welles lässt nach dem Ballon schießen, doch der ist außer Reichweite der Geschütze. Major Welles rät seinem Sohn, die Stellung zu verlegen, doch er will es nochmals probieren, obwohl sich die gegnerische Artillerie – auch durch den Ballon geführt – auf die Batterie eingeschossen hat. Er lässt die Kanonen in die steilste Stellung bringen, aber bevor sie erneut feuern können, trifft eine Granate die Stellung und tötet Lieutenant Welles und einen Teil seiner Geschützmannschaft. John Geyser erscheint in der Villa von Senator Reynolds, um dessen Tochter Kathy zur Hochzeit von Jonas Steele und Mary Hale, Johns Cousine, einzuladen. Reynolds ist entsetzt. John versichert, dass selbstverständlich alle Regeln des Anstands beachtet werden, doch Vater Reynolds ist nicht zu überzeugen. Er macht deutlich, dass er schlicht keine engere Beziehung seiner Tochter zu einem schlecht bezahlten Journalisten will und weist John aus dem Haus. Kathy fängt ihn an der Haustür ab. Sie will nicht, dass er im Zorn geht und lässt alle Anstandsregeln außer Acht, als sie ihn küsst. Die Hochzeit von Jonas und Mary in Gettysburg wird ohne Kathy gefeiert. Bei den Gesprächen wird erwähnt, dass die Armee wohl am 14. wieder in Marsch gesetzt wird (Monat und Jahr werden nicht genannt). Mary unterbricht das Gespräch mit dem Hinweis darauf, dass vorerst sieben Tage Urlaub sind. John hat für beide je ein kleines Ölgemälde in einem klappbaren Bilderrahmen gemacht, damit sie auch in den Zeiten, in denen Jonas nicht zu Hause sein kann, stets ihren Ehepartner bei sich haben – und wenn nur als Bild. Am Abend kommt das junge Ehepaar Steele in ihrem neuen Heim in Hanover an. Währenddessen entlädt sich ein heftiges Gewitter. Jonas fühlt sich an seinen Albtraum erinnert – besonders, als er im Schlafzimmer bemerkt, dass die Hales ihnen das Bett zur Hochzeit geschenkt haben, in dem Jonas genächtigt und eben diesen Traum gehabt hat, als er mit John vom Brown-Prozess kam. Mary will das Fenster schließen. Die Fensterscheibe bricht, sie verletzt sich an einer Glasscherbe an der Hand und befleckt auch ihr Nachthemd damit. Jonas hat Angst um sie, weil sich seine Träume allzu oft bestätigen. Mary kann ihn mit einiger Mühe beruhigen. Bei Jonas trifft sein Sergeant ein, um ihn aus dem Urlaub abzuholen. Jetzt ist es Mary, die sich Sorgen macht, aber Jonas kann sie damit beruhigen, dass er in der Nähe ist. Beim 23. Pennsylvania-Regiment sind Jake Hale und Alvin Mooney in der Nacht auf Wache. Jake wird durch einen Stöhnlaut aufmerksam und sucht Mooney, den er mit dessen eigenem Bajonett an einen Baum gespießt findet. Als er einen Reiter hört, schießt er ohne Anruf und wird von Jonas Steele angesprungen. Jake ist erleichtert und zeigt Jonas den Grund für seine Nervosität – Mooneys Leiche. Steele stellt mit seiner kriminalistischen Erfahrung als Privatdetektiv fest, dass Alvin mit einem Säbel erschlagen wurde und bereits tot absichtlich so hingesetzt wurde. Am Tag darauf findet eine Schlacht statt. Malachy Hale hat sich vorgenommen, ein vorbildlicher Soldat zu sein, doch die Nerven gehen ihm erneut durch. Auf der Suche nach einem sicheren Plätzchen stößt er auf einen Konföderierten (Johnny Reb – Steve Nevil), der sich ebenfalls davonmachen will. Sie einigen sich, dass sich der, dessen Armee diese Schlacht verliert, dem anderen ergibt. Die Union gewinnt die Schlacht, und Johnny Reb ergibt sich Malachy. Auf dem Weg zum Lager ergibt sich noch ein Trupp Südstaatler, so dass Malachy mit ungeladenem Gewehr zehn Gefangene ins Lager bringt. Sein Colonel (Jordan Rhodes) belobigt ihn und stellt ihn dem General (McClellan?) vor, der ihm eine Auszeichnung verspricht und ihn an Ort und Stelle zum Corporal befördert. Wenig später entspannen sich die Infanteristen am Fluss, als von der anderen Seite die Frage nach der Einheit kommt, mit der Nachfrage, ob sie die 23. Pennsylvania seien, bei der auch Jake und Malachy Hale seien. Nach einigem Hin und Her outen sich die Unionssoldaten als diese. Kurz darauf schwimmt ein Einbaum mit Segel auf ihr Ufer, beladen mit Virginia-Tabak. Auf dem Tabak ist eine Einladung an Jake und Malachy Hale, am Abend zum Bootssteg zu kommen. John, der die Einheit besucht, erkennt die Handschrift seines Bruders Luke. Mit seinen Cousins macht er sich am Abend auf den Weg. Am Steg erwartet sie Luke, der sie mit einem Ruderboot auf die andere Flussseite bringt, wo in einer nahe gelegenen Scheune Party ist. *** Während John und seine Vettern sich mit Luke Geyser und seinen Kameraden beim Tanzvergnügen amüsieren, kommt ein Sergeant mit Captain Randolph (Duncan Regehr) dazu. Randolph beendet das Fest und will Jake und Malachy, die an ihrer Uniform zweifelsfrei als Yankees erkennbar sind, zu Kriegsgefangenen erklären. Luke versucht, seine Cousins zu retten und erklärt, dass er seinen Cousins freies Geleit zugesagt habe. Gilt das Wort eines Virginiers denn nichts mehr? Randolph will durchgreifen, aber der Sergeant macht ihm leise deutlich, dass er – wenn er die Kontrolle über seine Einheit behalten will – besser nachgibt. Randolph bestätigt das freie Geleit, sagt Luke und seinem Freund Bear, der sich ebenfalls als Ausrichter outet, dass es ohne Strafe nicht geht. Luke setzt die drei am Unionsufer ab und wird am folgenden Tag samt Mitanstifter Bear zum Captain zitiert. Er stellt sie vor die Wahl, dreißig Tage Reinigungsdienst zu machen, als da sind Latrinen putzen, Abwaschen, oder zur neuen Balloneinheit unter Major Fairburn (Christopher Stone) abkommandiert zu werden. Fairburn erklärt den Auftrag und verschweigt auch nicht, dass es gefährlich sein kann. Sie entscheiden sich dennoch für die Balloneinheit, zumal Bear aus der Gegend stammt und sich auskennt. Beim ersten Einsatz mit Fairburn erweist Luke sich als guter Beobachter. Bei der Landung wird Fairburn jedoch verwundet und fällt aus, weil der rechte Arm amputiert werden muss. Den nächsten Einsatz muss Luke mit Bear allein fliegen. Fairburn sendet ihm seine Kappe, die Randolph Luke übergibt und meint, er werde es schon machen. Durch einen Fehler der Bodenmannschaft reißt sich der Ballon los und treibt über den James-River hinweg auf Gebiet, das von der Union kontrolliert wird. Der Ballon wird von Unionssoldaten beschossen. Bear erleidet einen Bauchschuss und stirbt nach der Bruchlandung. Luke wird von den Unionssoldaten gefangen genommen. Im Beisein seiner Minister unterzeichnet Präsident Lincoln nach dem strategischen Sieg der Union am Antietam am 22. September 1862 die Emanzipationserklärung, die ab dem 1. Januar 1863 alle Schwarzen für „von nun an und für immer“ frei erklärt, die in Staaten leben, die sich dann in Rebellion gegen die Union befinden. Es ist ein geschickter politischer Schachzug, der England und Frankreich eine Intervention zugunsten der Konföderation unmöglich macht. John Geyser kehrt von Sharpsburg, wo die Schlacht am Antietam stattgefunden hat, nach Washington zurück und stattet Kathy Reynolds einen Besuch ab. Er erzählt ihr, dass er Furchtbares gesehen hat und ist verblüfft, dass sie allein im Haus ist, während ihr Vater für längere Zeit auf Reisen in Boston ist. Ferner stellt er fest, dass sie inzwischen Krankenschwester geworden ist. Sie erklärt, dass sie inzwischen einundzwanzig Jahre alt sei und sich von ihrem Vater keine Vorschriften mehr machen ließe. Sie bemerkt bald, dass John erschöpft ist und bietet ihm das Gästezimmer an, was er auch annimmt. Spät in der Nacht hört sie ein verdächtiges Stöhnen, das ihr von ihren Patienten nicht unbekannt ist. Sie geht ins Gästezimmer und findet John in einem unruhigen, offenbar von Albträumen gestörten Schlaf. Nachdem sie ihn mithilfe eines kühlen, feuchten Tuchs etwas beruhigt hat, forscht sie nach dem Grund für seine Albträume und findet in seiner Zeichenmappe zahlreiche verstörende Bilder von schrecklich anzusehenden Toten, von Gerippen die er gesehen hat. Die Bilder offenbaren das Grauen, das er gesehen hat. Kurz entschlossen schlüpft sie unter die Bettdecke und nimmt ihn tröstend in die Arme. 1863 befindet sich John Geyser als Korrespondent des Harper’s Weekly in Mississippi. Er kommt an ein verlassen scheinendes Herrenhaus und hört von der Rückseite her Gesang. Er folgt dem Singsang und sieht eine Schwarze, die hinter dem Haus Wäsche wäscht. Diese Schwarze haben auch drei Unionssoldaten im Visier. Sie überfallen sie, um sie zu vergewaltigen. John greift verbal ein und fragt, ob er eine Zeichnung der Vergewaltigung machen könne. Kurz zuvor sei bei der Armee nämlich über mögliche Vergewaltigungen diskutiert worden. General Oakes habe gesagt, seine Männer täten so etwas nicht. Der Name Oakes erschreckt die Soldaten genug, dass sie das Weite suchen. Die Schwarze Luanne (Diane Sommerfield) dankt John, der sie zu ihrem Unterschlupf in den Sümpfen zurück bringt. Es sind alles entlaufene Sklaven. John überbringt ihnen die Nachricht, dass der Präsident Lincoln sie für frei erklärt hat. Der alte Ex-Sklave und Prediger (Julius Harris), der die Nachricht für die großenteils ungebildeten ehemaligen Feldsklaven in leichtere Sprache übersetzt, ist dankbar, obwohl John selbst skeptisch ist, wie lange die nun ehemaligen Sklaven wirklich als freie Menschen betrachtet werden. (Sequenz nicht synchronisiert, aber deutsch untertitelt) Im Mai 1863 besucht Matthew Geyser seine Schwester Emma in Vicksburg, als seine Artillerieeinheit dorthin verlegt wird. Vicksburg wird inzwischen belagert. Emma ist hochschwanger und freut sich, ihren Bruder zu sehen. Bei der Besprechung der Familienlage erweist sich, dass Emma John im Gegensatz zu Matt John nicht mehr zur Familie zählt. Er ist für sie ein Verräter. Matt hält dagegen, dass ihr Mann Lester sich auch nicht gerade patriotisch verhält, weil er Geschäfte mit dem Norden macht. Mitten in die hitzige Diskussion platzen zwei Matrosen mit dem übel mitgenommenen Lester Bedell. Sein Schiff ist beschossen und versenkt worden, er selbst dabei durch Splitter im Brustkorb schwer verwundet worden. Wie von den Furien gehetzt jagt Emma mit ihrem Mann zum Krankenhaus, wo er sofort operiert wird. Zwei Tage später geht es ihm erheblich besser. Der Chefarzt (Schauspieler?) ist der Ansicht, dass Lester noch eine Woche im Krankenhaus bleiben muss und anschießend einen Monat zu Hause Ruhe halten soll. Der Arzt hat auch eine Überraschung: Bedell ist Vater geworden. Emma kommt im Rollstuhl und präsentiert ihm Jessie, ihren gemeinsamen Sohn. Sie freut sich darauf, dass alles bald wieder seinen geregelten Gang gehen wird, doch Lester will von Schmuggel nichts mehr wissen. Er betrachtet seine Verwundung als Wink des Schicksals, den er nicht übersehen will. Emma ist empört. Belagerung bedeutet Mangel – und Lester hatte ihr doch Luxus versprochen. Im selben Moment beginnt die Beschießung wieder. Emma muss auf ihre Station zurück. Sie hat kaum den Krankensaal verlassen, als ein Volltreffer in Lesters Station einschlägt und alles Leben dort vernichtet. Sämtliche Patienten in dem Saal sind sofort tot. Emma bleibt mit einem fürchterlichen Schock zurück. Ende des 2. Teils Anmerkung Dieser Teil hat eine Laufzeit von 1:29:32 Stunden und enthält den größeren Teil des in der sechsteiligen deutschen Fassung ausgestrahlten 3. Teils sowie den wesentlichen Teil des 4. Teils der sechsteiligen Reihe. Der nicht synchronisierte Teil war in der seinerzeitigen deutschen Fernsehfassung nicht enthalten. Kategorie:Serie